The Fight to be King
by UnknownCommenter
Summary: Crown Prince Logan has learned that he and his brother Caleb are going to have a selection. Logan, however, is not too fond of the idea of sharing this moment with Caleb. Logan is excited to be king but Caleb has other things in mind for the future king. This is a SYOC, so please submit some girls for their selection. (3/34)


**Prince Logan POV**

My father showed up at my room and I almost knew what was about to happen, the selection. I just turned 19 and my parents have been bugging me for almost 2 years about this opportunity to find a wife. I haven't really thought about it that way though, I always thought about the selection as a thing that I could do if I got older, I guess I thought I had more of a choice when it came to my life. I didn't want a selection, but I guess it was something that needed to be done.

"Hello father, what brings you here," he walked into my room looking around at the mess of my room.

"Well you already know that you're going to be having a selection, but I have made a few modifications to it." I looked at him wondering what sort of modifications he made. "Your brother will be sharing the selection with you." I stood there shocked, my brother Caleb was only a year younger than me.

"Why would he share the selection with me, i'm the crown prince, the selection is for me to find my queen." I was getting kind of angry, I knew that the people favored my brother not me, they wanted him to be king, not me. This was my only chance of showing the people that I could be a good ruler.

"Your brother decided that the people might enjoy there being two suitors, the number of selected will stay the same, but it would be more of a competition against you two. I have to go tell the council about this but prepare to announce it on the report tomorrow." He left without hearing me out. I didn't want to share this with my brother, in all honesty, I didn't really like Caleb. He always outshined me and he was the most good looking out of the both of us. I was so excited when our older sister Abigail chose to go marry the prince of France and stepped down from being crown princess. It gave me a chance to do something to outshine my brother for once.

I left my room choosing to go somewhere that I know my brother did not know about, somewhere where I can think and be alone for once. I looked around the hallway and made sure no one was there. I pulled down a lever and a secret door opened up to a large number of stairs. I was going to one of the old saferooms, this one, however, was more special then the other ones most people in the castle knew about. This saferoom was filled with my stuff, this place basically was my second bedroom, plus it also had roof access so I could go look at the stars. I stocked this place with canvases and paints, no one knew about me being this artistic, but I've painted many paintings. I kept them all up here, away from the world, away from my brother. I paint my feelings in this room, whenever I'm upset, mad, happy, excited, or any other emotion, I paint. However today, I was mad and nervous that the selection would be happening and I had to share it with my brother.

* * *

HELLO! So this is a SYOC and I have big plans for this! I hoped you liked this intro, I swear my stories will be longer but I just wanted to give you a small taste of the two princes. I know I did not give you too much information but I am going to list some things about the royal family.

MEET THE ROYAL FAMILY!

King Mason: 49

Appearance: Tall, dark brown short hair, green eyes, small beard

Personality: He is a pretty last minute decision kind of king, the people of Illea don't really like him that much, but they can tolerate him. He's not exactly the nicest father but he still cares for his family, he's just a little lazy. Also has a slight drinking problem.

Queen Isabella: 45

Appearance: Average height, has long curly red hair, brown eyes

Personality: She basically is the one running the country, she goes to all the meetings and does what the king is supposed to be doing. She works hard and barely has any time for her family, all the kids are worried about her. She is using the selection as a small break from work because she hopes that the country will be too focused on the selection and not focused on the problems of Illea.

Princess (almost queen of France) Abigail: 23

Appearance: Tall, dark brown wavy long hair, brown eyes

Personality: She chose to step down from being crown princess and she decided to marry the prince of France. She is almost the queen of France and is very nervous about it. She and Prince Logan have a strong connection and they have been best friends since Logan was born. She is a very gentle person and she is excited about the selection. She will definitely be coming back to the castle sometime during the selection.

Crown Prince Logan: 19

Appearance: Tall, dark red hair (almost black), green eyes

Personality: He is pretty much outshined by his brother even though he is the oldest. He is pretty quiet and keeps to himself. He doesn't open up easily. He also loves and enjoys painting. He does not really like his brother that much.

Prince Caleb: 18

Appearance: Tall, somewhat long curly red hair, green eyes.

Personality: He is very happy about the selection happening to him, he really feels like he could make a better king then Logan but he has never really said it to him. He hates being the youngest but he doesn't mind the special treatment that he gets from it. He is pretty mischievous, he keeps to himself a lot, and even though he is 18, he has slept with some maids. On TV he is seen as a good person, he has gone to hospitals to surprise sick children and he has done a lot of community service. However off of TV he has a whole different personality, he wants to be king and he may do whatever it takes.

 **RULES:**

Please PM me to put the form in, I will only accept through PMs, also please put The Selection-Full name of the girl. I need this to stay organized.

No perfect people allowed, please create some diverse characters with different emotions. I want all different personality traits. If I feel like your girl is too much like another girl, I will tell you to change her up a little.

Only two girls can be submitted through one person, just to make it fair for everyone.

Name:

Nickname (Optional):

Caste:

Province:

Job:

Age (16-20):

Body type:

Hair (type, color, etc.):

Eye color:

Skin color:

Height:

Description of appearance:

What she would wear:

Growing up:

Brief family info:

Personality:

Fears/dislikes:

Likes:

Skills/talents:

Hobbies:

Languages spoken:

Thoughts on Prince Logan (also how will she treat him):

Thoughts on Prince Caleb (also how will she treat him):

How will she win the Princess over:

Which Prince does she like better:

Date ideas:

Anything else:


End file.
